lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailblazer101's LEGO Dimensions
LEGO Dimensions 2: Broken Dimensions is the sequel to LEGO Dimensions. There will be more franchises, foundation elements, characters, vehicles, gadgets and more! Plot The evil Lord Vortech has escaped his imprisonment and now plans to take over the LEGO multiverse. Now it is up to three new heroes, Chase McCain, Hawkeye and Hermione Granger to gather new foundation elements and stop Lord Vortech and save the LEGO multiverse once and for all. New Foundation Elements *Egyptian Diamond (LEGO Adventurers) *Microbot Transmitter (Big Hero 6) *100 Dollar Bill (LEGO City) *Health Candy Bar (LEGO Fitness) (Wii U exclusive) *Typewriter (Goosebumps) *Goblet of Fire (Harry Potter) *Shark Tooth (Jaws) *Amber Stone (Jurassic World) *Orb of CHI (LEGO Legends of Chima) *Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel) *Endstone (Minecraft) *Book of Monsters (LEGO Nexo Knights) *Yoshi Egg (Nintendo) *Power Berry (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) *Tiny Christmas Tree (Peanuts) *Krabby Patty Recipe (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hyperdrive (Star Wars) *Spray Can (Subway Surfers) *Angry Bird Egg (The Angry Birds Movie) *Physican's Cure (The Heroes of Olympus) *AntiMatter Staff (LEGO Ultra Agents) *Imagination Orb (LEGO Universe) Franchises New Franchises *LEGO Adventurers *Big Hero 6 *LEGO City *LEGO Dimensions *LEGO Fitness (Wii U exclusive) *Geometry Dash *Goosebumps *Harry Potter *Jaws *Marvel *Minecraft *LEGO Nexo Knights *Nintendo *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Peanuts *Pixels *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Wars *Subway Surfers *The Angry Birds Movie *The Heroes of Olympus *LEGO Ultra Agents *LEGO Universe Returning Franchises *Back to the Future *DC Comics *Doctor Who *Ghostbusters *Jurassic World *LEGO Legends of Chima *Midway Arcade *Portal 2 *Scooby-Doo *LEGO The LEGO Movie *The Lord of the Rings *The Simpsons *The Wizard of Oz Adventure Worlds Only the new Adventure Worlds will be listed below. LEGO Adventurers *Jungle *Egypt *Mt. Everest *China *India *Dino Island Big Hero 6 *Krei Tech *San Fransokyo Tech *Lucky Cat Café LEGO City *Police Station *Forest *Mine *Sea *City LEGO Dimensions *Foundation Prime LEGO Fitness (Wii U Exclusive) *LEGO Fitness Laboratory **Training Facility **Biking Grounds **LEGO Lake *Candy Master's Facility Geometry Dash *All Geometry Dash levels Goosebumps Harry Potter Jaws Marvel Minecraft LEGO Nexo Knights Nintendo Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Peanuts Pixels SpongeBob SquarePants Star Wars Subway Surfers The Angry Birds Movie The Heroes of Olympus LEGO Ultra Agents LEGO Universe More to be added. . . Expansion Packs Starter Pack *Toy Pad + Game + Poster + Chase McCain + Hawkeye + Hermione Granger + Police 4x4 (77000 Wii U, 77001 Xbox One, 77002 Xbox 360, 77003 PlayStation 3, 77004 PlayStation 4) Adventure Packs *77005 Big Hero 6 Adventure Pack (Hiro Hamada + Getaway Car, Baymax + Recharging Bed) *77006 DC Comics Adventure Pack (Batman (1966) + 1966 Batmobile, Robin (1966) + 1966 Bat-Copter) *77007 Nintendo Adventure Pack (Mario + Mario Kart, Luigi + Super Mushroom) *77008 Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Adventure Pack (Spiral + Pineapple Tank, Cylindria + Lemon Rocket) *77009 Peanuts Adventure Pack (Charlie Brown + Sled, Linus van Pelt + Linus' Bicycle) *77010 SpongeBob SquarePants Adventure Pack (SpongeBob + Krusty Krabb Time Machine, Patrick + Heroic Hero Boat) *77011 LEGO Universe Adventure Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon, Hael Storm + Venture Koi) Level Packs *77012 LEGO Fitness Level Pack (Female Fitness Trainer + Fitness Car + Training Board) (Wii U exclusive) *77013 Geometry Dash Level Pack (The Player + Geometry Robot + Geometry Cube) *77014 Goosebumps Level Pack (R.L. Stine + Praying Mantis + Typewriter) *77015 Jaws Level Pack (Quint + The Orca + Vengeance) *77016 Marvel Level Pack (Iron Man + Avenge Jet + Hulkbuster) *77017 Marvel Level Pack (Stan Lee + Marvel Bike + Stanbuster) *77018 Minecraft Level Pack (Steve + Mine Cart + TNT Block) *77019 LEGO Nexo Knights Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) *77020 Nintendo Level Pack (Inkling Boy + Splat Tank + Splat Roller) *77021 Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Level Pack (Pac-Man + Cherry Copter + Repository) *77022 Peanuts Level Pack (Snoopy + Dog Plane + Dog Dish) *77023 Pixels Level Pack (Sam Brenner + Ghost Mini + Arcader Turret) *77024 Subway Surfers Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Pogo Stick) *77025 LEGO Ultra Agents Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra-Jet) Team Packs *77026 LEGO Adventurers Team Pack (Dr. Kilroy + Expedition Balloon, Pippin Reed + Island Hopper) *77027 Big Hero 6 Team Pack (Go Go Tamago + Speeding Bike, Honey Lemon + Power Cannon) *77028 DC Comics Team Pack (Green Arrow + Arrow Bike, The Flash + Flash Mobile) *77029 Goosebumps Team Pack (Zach Cooper + Zamboni, Hannah Fairchild + Ferris Wheel) *77030 Harry Potter Team Pack (Harry Potter + Hogwarts Express, Ron Weasley + Flying Ford Anglia) *77031 Marvel Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Midgard Serpent) *77032 Marvel Team Pack (Doctor Doom + Doom Jet, Magneto + Magneto's Hoverjet) *77033 Marvel Team Pack (Aleksei Sytsevich + Rhino Suit, Sandman + Sand Crane) *77034 LEGO Nexo Knights Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha-Horse) *77035 Nintendo Team Pack (Inkling Squid + Ink Cannon, Inkling Girl + Splat Bomb) *77036 Star Wars Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) *77037 The Heroes of Olympus Team Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II) *77038 The Heroes of Olympus Team Pack (Frank Zhang + War Chariot, Hazel Levesque + Arion) *77039 LEGO Ultra Agents Team Pack (Jack Fury + Ultra-Sub, Caila Phoenix + Ultra-Car) Fun Packs *77040 LEGO Adventures Fun Pack (Johnny Thunder + Thunder Striker) *77041 LEGO Adventures Fun Pack (Sam Sinister + Island Racer) *77042 Back to the Future Fun Pack (Mad Dog Tannen + Wagon) *77043 Big Hero 6 Fun Pack (Fred + Fredzilla) *77044 Big Hero 6 Fun Pack (Wasabi + Razor-Cutter) *77045 LEGO City Fun Pack (Farmer + Tractor) *77046 LEGO City Fun Pack (Fireman + Fire Truck) *77047 LEGO City Fun Pack (Rex Fury + Lawnmower) *77048 DC Comics Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) *77049 DC Comics Fun Pack (Robin + Red Bird Cycle) *77050 DC Comics Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Moon Buggy) *77051 DC Comics Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + LexBot) *77052 LEGO Dimensions Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + Rift Racer) *77053 Doctor Who Fun Pack (Rose Tyler + Futuristic Spaceship) *77054 Ghostbusters Fun Pack (Gozer + Giant Slor) *77055 Goosebumps Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + The Haunted Car) *77056 Harry Potter Fun Pack (Albus Dumbledore + Fawkes) *77057 Harry Potter Fun Pack (Rubeus Hagrid + Flying Motorbike) *77058 Harry Potter Fun Pack (Lord Voldemort + Basilisk) *77059 Jurassic World Fun Pack (John Hammond + Indominus Rex) *77060 LEGO Legends of Chima Fun Pack (Sir Fangar + Saber-Tooth Walker) *77061 Marvel Fun Pack (Ant-Man + Giant Ant) *77062 Marvel Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Hulkbuster Tank) *77063 Marvel Fun Pack (Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) *77064 Marvel Fun Pack (Doc Ock + Octo Car) *77065 Marvel Fun Pack (Nick Fury + S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier) *77066 Midway Arcade Fun Pack (Lumberjack + Wood Chipper) *77067 Minecraft Fun Pack (Alex + Horse) *77068 Minecraft Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) *77069 Minecraft Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) *77070 LEGO Nexo Knights Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) *77071 LEGO Nexo Knights Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) *77072 LEGO Ninjago Fun Pack (Skylor + Skylor's Glider) *77073 LEGO Ninjago Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garmatron) *77074 LEGO Ninjago Fun Pack (Morro + Morro's Dragon) *77075 Nintendo Fun Pack (Yoshi + Turbo Yoshi) *77076 Nintendo Fun Pack (Wario + Wario Car) *77077 Nintendo Fun Pack (Kirby + Kirby Balloon) *77078 Nintendo Fun Pack (Link + Master Cycle) *77079 Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Fun Pack (Sir Cumference + Pacanna) *77080 Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Fun Pack (Betrayus + Ghost Train) *77081 Peanuts Fun Pack (Lucy van Pelt + Softball Shooter) *77082 Peanuts Fun Pack (Schroeder + Schroeder's Piano) *77083 Pixels Fun Pack (Q*bert + Centipede) *77084 Portal 2 Fun Pack (Cave Johnson + The Borealis) *77085 Portal 2 Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) *77086 Scooby-Doo Fun Pack (Mummy + Dune Bug) *77087 SpongeBob SquarePants Fun Pack (Mr. Krabs + Krusty Krab Kar) *77088 SpongeBob SquarePants Fun Pack (Squidward + Squid-O'-Saurus Rex) *77089 SpongeBob SquarePants Fun Pack (Sandy Cheeks + Sandy's Rocket) *77090 SpongeBob SquarePants Fun Pack (Plankton + Plank Tank) *77091 Star Wars Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) *77092 Star Wars Fun Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing) *77093 Star Wars Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) *77094 Star Wars Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) *77095 The Angry Birds Movie Fun Pack (Red + Slingshot) *77096 The Angry Birds Movie Fun Pack (Chuck + Speedy Bird) *77097 The Angry Birds Movie Fun Pack (Bad Piggy + Crate Car) *77098 The Heroes of Olympus Fun Pack (Jason Grace + Tempest) *77099 The Heroes of Olympus Fun Pack (Piper McLean + Convertible) *77100 The Heroes of Olympus Fun Pack (Nico di Angelo + Mrs. O'Leary) *77101 The Heroes of Olympus Fun Pack (Gaea + Giant) *77102 LEGO Ultra Agents Fun Pack (Infearno + Flaming Hoverboard) *77103 LEGO Ultra Agents Fun Pack (Tremor + Tremor Track) *77104 LEGO Ultra Agents Fun Pack (AntiMatter + Anti-Gravity Flyer) *77105 LEGO Universe Fun Pack (Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) *77106 LEGO Universe Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) *77107 LEGO Universe Fun Pack (Baron Typhonus + Spider Boss) Characters Introduced More to be added. . . Compatible (LEGO Dimensions) To be added. . . Vehicles To be added. . . Gadgets To be added. . . Levels Story Mode To be added. . . Expansion Levels To be added. . . Trivia *Marvel is the only franchise to have two Level Packs *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Peanuts and Nintendo are the only franchises to have both an Adventure Pack and a Level pack. *All franchises from LEGO Dimensions will have returning characters. *Jurassic World and LEGO Legends of Chima have Foundation Elements in this game. *The Ultra Ability is like the hacking ability in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO Games Category:Lego Video Games Category:Lego games Category:LEGO games Category:LEGO Category:Articles By Trailblazer101